


My Wolf (My Monster)

by fledglingheart



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledglingheart/pseuds/fledglingheart
Summary: Jacob was a soldier, he'd been fighting his whole life, so he'd seen some insane things. But a Werewolf? That was impossible.Tags and rating will be updated as the story unfolds.





	My Wolf (My Monster)

Jacob had always been a family-oriented man. Not for his parents, they could burn in hell as far as he was concerned, but for his brothers Jacob would do anything. At first it was easy; Jacob had fond memories of tiny blue and green eyes lovingly focused on him while meals were greedily devoured, and harsher echoes of beatings he’d long forgotten taking for those angelic children. He didn’t often look back on his past, after the early days his childhood it was filled with foster homes, abuse and fire. Beyond that was the war, the agony of what had happened to his friends and the guilt of what he’d done. It had destroyed him once; there was little point in undoing all the work his brothers had done to save him by basking in waking nightmares.

Returning to Georgia hadn’t been ideal so it was liberating when Jacob found himself in the mountains of Montana. He didn’t really know how or why they settled on Hope County for Joseph’s vision, but even Jacob had to concede that it felt right to be there. Humans were creatures of habit – a battle hardened soldier was no exception – thus as soon as they settled construction began.

The wolf had been there since they arrived. When Jacob first began renovating the Veteran’s Centre it just watched from a distance, unnoticed by most of the followers assisting with the construction. It was huge, bigger than any other wolf he’d ever come across, with jet black fur and intelligent eyes. The colour struck Jacob with every other wolf native to the area being variations of white and grey in much smaller sizes. The wolf’s behaviour should have been another cause for concern; it spent hours just watching, never making a move to get too close or attack. Despite his intrigue, Jacob never had long to dwell on it with so much work to be done. After the building was ready the Chosen began their training and the wolf disappeared, thus Jacob attempted to put it out of his mind. 

The Project moved on well enough; while Jacob struggled to capture wolves for his plans he had many successful training sessions with the Project followers. Joseph’s vision was an end goal in the first stages, thus most days were spent teaching neophytes how to use a bow and make a safe cooking fire. Once they’d moved past basic survival skills it got a little easier, making the distinct lack of fur in the cages all the more frustrating.

“You’d work yourself to the grave if we let you,” Joseph scolded, looking distastefully at the metal frame bed in the corner of the war room. “I don’t want you to suffer for our cause.”

Jacob almost snorted. “I attend your sermons, I fly with John and I’ve tried to get along with that girl you’re pretending is our sister. What more can I do?”

“Faith is a part of our family now, Jacob.”

“Faith will be dead within a week. John already told me what you caught her doing.”

“There will be a new Faith. God has a plan. We have discussed this already, are you not at peace with the new dawn we’re preparing for?”

“If I go out for a while will it make you feel better?” He needed to see what was preventing them from capturing anymore wolves after the first batch of Judges were made. “I was thinking of taking a long walk, maybe camping under the stars,” he checked his rifle. Joseph sighed, knowing his words were lost.

“Stay with me a few days after your hunting trip, you cannot live in isolation forever. You deserve to be in God’s light, even if you do not believe it,” he bowed their heads together. “Be careful.”

“I always am. It’s good to see you,” Jacob believed his brother to an extent. A great collapse wasn’t entirely unfathomable and he would ensure their people were prepared when it came, but war had disillusioned him with his maker. “I’ll visit the island at the end of the week.”

A few of the Chosen were accompanying Jacob on the dual purpose trip for Jacob to see exactly what was going on. It was strange, everything was done exactly how it was supposed to be yet the wolves still didn’t take the bait. Eventually even he had to relent, turning the Chosen away to hunt instead. It wasn’t until they were settled in the camp that he saw the wolf again, while they gathered around a campfire roasting their meal it appeared in the treeline with a focused stare, analysing every movement Jacob made. “Don’t shoot,” Jacob ordered the woman beside him, grasping her wrist to stop her reaching for the rifle at her feet. The beast stared Jacob in the eyes for a long time before it turned and disappeared into the night.

“Jacob, what was that beast?” Eli breathed. He was the most promising recruit but his loyalties crawled under Jacob’s skin like a deception.

“Just a wolf, but one that big travels in packs. We are lucky it wasn’t hungry enough to attack us. Probably caught the scent of fresh meat on the flames,” Jacob brushed off his concerns. “I want you all to finish the hunt in the morning and return to base around Noon. No later than two o’clock, we want this meat to last. I’ll be leaving you in the early morning.” He retreated to his tent, not expecting to see the wolf again for the night. It was too dangerous to attempt following the beast in the dead night. With luck on his side there would be no rain in the early hours to wash away the tracks.


End file.
